


Good with emotions

by AnaGP



Series: Tony Stark is not alone in this one [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Emotions, Everyone Needs Hugs, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, especially Wade and Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/pseuds/AnaGP
Summary: "Wade," Tony placed his hand on the other's shoulder, "Logan is many things but good with emotions is not one of them."





	Good with emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies,  
> This is a small scene from the main story 'Stranger Things Have Happened'. It takes place after Team Tony comes back from the Raft and Tony's recovery.  
> I just needed some hurt/comfort and fluff.  
> Take care, lovelies.

"So this is it?" Wade called out, "Am I just a quick fuck to you?"

"Wade-"

"Don't bother." The Merc tugged a shirt on roughly, almost tearing the fabric. He picked up his guns and shoved Logan aside as he passed, the door slamming behind him. Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he sat down on the bed and lit up a cigarette.

Wade disappeared for a whole week. Well, that might not be completely accurate. The Merc had retreated into Tony's 'shop to avoid the mutant, he'd been exceptionally helpful too, he was good with the soldering iron and had quick fingers that made it easy for him to rewire almost anything. And while Tony appreciated having a helping hand that did not make smoothies with oil, he was worried for the Merc's well-being.

"Wade," Tony said, his voice soft, "I know a little something about burying yourself in work to avoid your problems." The engineer had expected some sort of rebuttal but Deadpool remained silent. "And the thing is...we can try to escape them forever but...these things...problems, pain...they have a way of finding us, no matter where we try to escape to." Wade didn't answer and they went back to work in silence.

A few hours later, after Rhodey brought down a plate of sandwiches that was all but inhaled by the two men, Wade spoke, "We had sex." Tony, who had been attempting to work out a coding problem on the suit, turned to face him, giving the Merc his full attention. "I mean, we've been having sex for a while, that's not the problem." Wade shrugged, tapped his fingers on the workbench. "It hasn't been just sex for me for a long time now. I just had to say it, I didn't- I didn't need him to say it back."

"Does he know this?"

Wade shook his head, a faint 'no' escaping his chapped lips.

"Wade," Tony placed his hand on the other's shoulder, "Logan is many things but good with emotions is not one of them. As it turns out, he is also incapable of expressing his feelings, no matter how strong they may be." The Merc grimaced at that. "Maybe you should talk to him."

"I don't think I can, Tony."

The engineer hummed. "When Logan lost you in the Raft...I had never seen such desperation in him before."

It was late by the time Wade made his way back to what had once been Logan's room but they referred to as their room now. Logan was sitting on the bed, an ashtray full to the brim next to him on the bedside table.

"Wade," Logan stood as soon as he saw him open the door. "I'm sorry, I-"

Wade crossed the room in two strides and cupped Logan's unshaven cheek in his calloused palms. "You don't have to say it, Logan. I just wanted you to know, it's all." He pressed his lips softly to the mutant's before pulling back and beginning to undress.

The Merc was half dressed and rummaging in the drawers for a clean t-shirt to sleep in when Logan's whispered words reached him, "I love you too."


End file.
